The Man Called Spectre
by xtrasmallz92
Summary: Spectre is a soon to be lonley man, who is summoned by Kitana and Jade, and this will eventually change him.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**A/N: this is kinda of a short introduction to a story that has literally been sitting in my head for weeks. if you dont like it, dont bash on me, 'kay? the rest is to come, im still finishing this... ill probably have the rest of it uploaded by tuesday or wednesday.**

**if you were looking for a story about scorpion (cause he is a spectre) leave right now, cause this isnt about him.**

* * *

><p>The Man Called Spectre<p>

Prologue: 6 months earlier

_Sure, he had been gone for two days on business. But he expected Kintara to be able to defend herself. Unfortunately, when you're attacked by a member of the Edenian army, there's almost no way to defend yourself. He walked into his little crappy apartment, only to see the only person he ever truly loved, ripped in half. His eyes widened behind his sunglasses, and he took them off. He already knew who did this. Taren. An ex of Kintara, he's been wanting to murder her ever since they broke up. Walking to his balcony, the Quánlì he had taught himself to use through his hands burst out in red flames. He looked up at the starry sky, and screamed._

_Kitana had heard this scream. She instantly decided to check this out. She went to the source of the scream, being told by the neighbors where it came from. She found him on his knees at the balcony, crying. She already saw why. She asked his name._

"_Jason" was his only response._

"_Well, Jason, I am sorry for your loss. Who did this? May you have a clue?" she asked._

"_Taren. He's part of your army; you probably know who he is."_

"_Yes. I do actually." Was her only response. Then she left._

_Over the next month, Jason went insane, going on random killing sprees, having killed hundreds of people. But, he slowly regained his composure, and after spending two weeks in seclusion, became a different person. He had grown out his hair, and became a lot more silent._


	2. Chapter 2: The Summoning

The Man Called Spectre

"We need him to take him out." Said Kitana.

"This is very true. Shall we summon him to the temple then?" suggested Jade.

"Yes. Let's."

After hearing his old name being called out, to be summoned to the Edenian temple, he threw on his veil and sunglasses, and started walking. He was a sight to see in Edenia. His long, black, shoulder length hair bobbing with every step, the veil having the bottom end of a skull on it, with only the teeth and cheekbone showing, he was walking fast, something he taught himself to do. On his way, he opened a new pack of cigarettes, and lit one. At the gates of the temple, he grounded the cigarette into his shoe, and stuck the butt in his pocket, knowing full well that there would be outrage if a cigarette butt was found on the ground near the temple. He made his way to the throne room, waiting for the ok from the guard. After nodding his head, the large doors opened. While the man was walking the short hallway no one could see the smirk on his face. He knew full well that assassins in Edenia were illegal. If he was about to be arrested, he wouldn't go down without a fight. His Quánlì would be sure of it. He finally came to the throne room, bowing before Kitana and Jade.

"Rise, assassin." Said Kitana.

"_So they know I'm an assassin. This should be interesting…"_ thought the man.

"So… we are not going to arrest you. You may calm your nerves." This from Jade.

And so he did.

"I must ask, Jas…" started Kitana.

"No, don't call me that." Interrupted the man. "Jason is dead. You may call me Spectre. That is the only name I will go by."

"Ok… Spectre. We want to hire you; this man we want you to kill is a threat to our security. His name is Baraka." She showed him a picture. "Do you happen to know who he is?" asked Kitana.

"He's the leader of his race… a fucked up race at that. Yeah, I know who he is." Said a confident Spectre.

Kitana followed that up with "we need you to kill him. Tonight."

"As you wish, princess." Spectre had started to leave.

"Wait… we're not finished here" said Kitana.

"What do you request, princess?" asked Spectre.

"What is it that you use to kill people… it's a foreign word for 'power'…" Kitana wondered.

"It's called Quánlì. It's traditional Chinese for power."

"Let me see it."

"As you wish princess."

Spectre took his sunglasses off. He closed his eyes, clenched his fists, and red fire was suddenly coming out of both his eyes and fists.

"This power can punch a grown man's head clean off." Boasted Spectre.

"Very nice…" commented Jade. "You may leave now."

"Thank you."

He bowed one last time, and spun around on one foot and left. This was going to be very interesting. Cause it was one little Tarkatan bitch that had screwed up his right eye. He loathed Tartakans. And he was going to enjoy taking out the leader of their race and watch them collapse.


	3. Chapter 3: Elimination

**A/N: next part. still have to get a couple more chapters done, but were getting closer.**

**I only own Spectre. everything else belongs to Netherrealm studios.**

* * *

><p>The Man Called Spectre<p>

Part 2: Elimination

Having made it to the outskirts of the city, Spectre knew that Baraka would be hanging around here somewhere. That's why there were so many tarkatans in Edenia. Baraka tried to get his Tarkatans to take over Edenia, but they failed because of the disciplined Edenian army. He spotted Baraka, sharpening one of his arm blades on a concrete wall. Spectre cracked his neck and used his Quánlì to climb to the top of a short building. Quánlì is basically using your power to do things you wouldn't be able to do. Only a few people can use it. Anyway, Spectre got a running start and jumped off the building, tackling Baraka. Baraka kicked him off and said "what are you doing?"

"Baraka." Said Spectre. "It is time for you to face your death." The Quánlì erupted in his hands in great red fire.

"Not if I say so first, assassin BITCH!"

Spectre already expected this, however. Tarkatans were known for their rage. He quickly ducked and tripped up Baraka. Before he could get up, Spectre landed five Quánlì powered punches to the face. Baraka was finally able to get him off. Baraka "unsheathed" his blades from his arms, and charged towards the assassin. Again, he had expected this. Spectre grabbed Baraka's blade and _ripped it right out of his arm._ Baraka cried out and attempted to use his other blade, but again, had it ripped out. Spectre the thrusted both blades through Baraka's stomach, blood spewing all over the ground. While Baraka attempted to remove the blades from his stomach, Spectre did what he boasted he could do – he punched Baraka's head clean off, no blood involved. He then caught the head, and pulled out a dull gray bag, to bring to Kitana and Jade the next day, as proof that he had indeed, killed Baraka.

He showed up at the palace, and just before he was to speak to a guard telling him that Kitana wanted to see him, she appeared at the throne doors and told him to come in.

"What's in the bag?" Jade asked.

"Baraka. Both parts of him." Was the response from Spectre. He then proceeded to untie the bag and dump out Baraka's body and severed head.

"….thank you for your service Spectre. We will pay you handsomely. Come back tomorrow." Was Kitana's only response.

Spectre started to leave but was stopped by Jade. "Wait!" was all she said. He slowly started to walk back, wondering what they wanted. They were whispering to each other.

"Go on, Jade." Said Kitana.

"I would personally like to offer you stay in the Edenian temple as the princess's personal assassin. And also mine, if need be. Do you accept?" was Jade's question.

"I'll be back in an hour with all of the essentials I need. Have someone eradicate my apartment." Spectre then turned to leave.

About an hour later, Spectre returned with a bag full of clothes, which was all he would need. He was led by Jade to a room where he would live. After unpacking, Kitana requested his presence back in the throne room. They asked a question that didn't surprise him.

"Why," asked Kitana, "Do you always wear the sunglasses and veil?"

"Because," responded Spectre, "I personally think I look hideous without them on."

"Take them off. We would like to see your face." Responded Jade.

"Fine…" responded a reluctant Spectre.

He slowly removed his sunglasses and pulled down the veil. The scar over the right eye that was mentioned earlier was the most noticeable part of his face that was blocked. Along with a few cuts and bruises on his face from previous assassinations, he didn't look so bad. The scar came from a successful assassination attempt on an unknown Tarkatan.

"You don't look so bad." Said Jade.

"I agree fully." Said Kitana. "I don't see anything hideous about your face. It just proves the stamina and power of a citizen of Edenia."

"Thanks…" he quickly threw the sunglasses and veil back on. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I' m going to have a smoke, and get used to my new home. I'm assuming you'll want me to smoke outside, so if you need me, ill be by the temple gates." With that, he walked out. He was going to enjoy his new home.

Having been outside for about ten minutes, Spectre heard footsteps, and noticed Jade approaching him. _"What could she possibly want now?"_ he thought, but being the respectable man he was, he kept those thoughts to himself.

"What do you request of me, Jade?"

"I would like to ask you a somewhat personal question."

"Shoot."

"What makes your personality the way it is?"

"Kitana never mentioned that? Ok… well 6 months ago, my girlfriend was murdered."

"I'm sorry to hear this."

"It's fine… you know your personality reminds me of her."

She was taken aback suddenly by this comment. "How is this true?" was her only question.

"Your one of those 'forceful, but only forceful when you need to be' kind of people. Which is good, I like a person like that. Your also very…" he tried to think of a nice, non-forceful word for it. "…shapely. Which again, is a good thing."

In Jade's head, she was thinking _"is he trying to hit on me?" _

"Don't worry, I'm just being observant. I'm not constantly staring at you."

"No one has ever really called me that. Everyone has just paid attention to Kitana. Why different here?"

"I don't know. I just noticed you first. Now I have a personal question for you. Why did you really invite me to stay here?"

"Because. I want to change your personality. Make you less dark and quiet."

"Ok… that's fine, really. Hell, it must be already working; I've never called any woman in Edenia shapely since my last girlfriend…"

"Aww. Well, ill leave you be then…" luckily, he couldn't see her blushing.

"eh." He crushed the cigarette under his shoe. "I need to take a nap anyway. I'll just follow you in. And again, I'm not staring at you."

She chuckled. "Alright then."


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge

**A/N: its short, i know. i was running out of ideas at the time.**

**I only own Spectre. everything else belongs to Netherrealm studios.**

* * *

><p>The Man Called Spectre<p>

Part 3: Revenge

The very next day, just after finishing his breakfast, Spectre had been called out to the throne room.

"No need to bow, Spectre." Said Kitana. "We have something for you to do that you would probably enjoy doing. We have to execute somebody today. Somebody you may recognize. His name is _Taren._ He is going to be executed for a murder that he committed _6 months ago._ We want you to be his executioner.

"Oh, I gladly will be." Was Spectre's response.

"Meet us back here at noon then."

Having been led to a small, fenced off area, Spectre saw his ugly face for the first time in 6 months. He immediately filled with rage ad slowly walked up to Taren, making sure he wasted as much time as possible, to give him more to think about. Once he finally reached him, he threw off his sunglasses and veil, and said, "Remember my face. Remember that you killed the woman who loved me, and may you remember that you will rot in the Netherrealm for your actions." Spectre then proceeded to rip Taren's head off, making his death quick. After killing him, he immediately went back to his quarters without saying a word.

About twenty minutes later, Jade walked into his quarters to see Spectre _crying…_something she didn't think he did. She also noticed that the right eye was crying blood.

"What's wrong?" asked Jade.

"Having to execute Taren made me remember that fateful night… I've been crying since."

"Is there any way I can help?" asked Jade.

"No."

"I must ask though, what is it with your right eye… it looks as if it's bleeding…"

"After getting it sliced out, surgeons were able to get it back in the socket, but blood filled the inside of it, and it bleeds randomly, and bleeds when I cry."

"Oh… I'll leave you alone then."

Spectre didn't leave his room for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5: Attack

**A/N: Getting closer to the end now.**

**I only own Spectre. everything else belongs to Netherrealm studios.**

* * *

><p>Part 4: Attack<p>

Having lived with Kitana and Jade for about three months, Spectre didn't ever think that any fool would attack Edenia. Unfortunately. He was wrong.

Spectre was taking a short walk alongside the palace, when he heard a strange rumbling noise. He stopped to get closer, but it was too late to protect himself from what was about to come.

"_Oh, shi…" _was all that went through his mind when he was blown away by the force of the portal opening from Outworld. Of course, he had been told about Shao Kahn and his deception of Kitana. He just wasn't thinking about him invading right at that moment, and after coming back from the land of the unconscious, he blamed himself for the whole damn thing. Tarkatans were attacking Edenia, specifically looking for Kitana, Jade, and Spectre. By the point of waking up, Jade, being the General of the Edenian army, had already advised a battle plan, and Shao Kahn's forces were slowly being pushed back to the portal. Jade, however, was looking for Spectre. She didn't know he had been blown about a mile away from the palace. Stumbling, he was slowly making his way back, and after about an hour, had made his way back to the portal, seeing something that would enrage him beyond the point of sanity.

Shao Kahn was attempting to kill Jade.

Spectre, being enraged, decided to make the stupid mistake of charging at him using nothing but his will and his Quánlì. Spectre was able to land a punch to Kahn's face, but was quickly thrown away from him. Shao Kahn then summoned his hammer out of midair, and before Spectre could get up, had it smashed right on top of his skull.

Now, Spectre was not dead, but he was damn near close to it, he kept slipping in and out of consciousness, watching bits and pieces of the fight between Shao and Jade. He woke up again, finally being able to move, and got up, although very slowly. Jade had her staff knocked away from her and she was currently taking several punches to the face. She was about to take the same fate that Spectre did, but before he could, Spectre picked up a sharp shard of glass, and mustering up the last bit of his energy, made leap and stabbed Shao Kahn straight through the throat, making a right swipe motion to cut off his head. Having landed on the ground, Spectre knew he was a hero. At the moment though, he needed medical care, and fast.

The last thing he remembered before falling unconscious again was looking into Jade's eyes, and seeing how thankful beyond belief she was.


	6. Chapter 6: Realization

**A/N: even closer to the end.**

**I only own Spectre, everything else belongs to Netherrealm studios.**

* * *

><p>Part 5: Realization<p>

Having been in a coma for 3 days, Spectre finally opened eyes to see Jade's face.

"You've been in a coma for three days… I was seriously worried about you…"before she broke down, putting her head on Spectre's stomach and crying.

"It's alright. No need to worry now, I'm awake and talking... what kind of damage did I have anyway?

"Just a broken skull, but no brain damage…"

"I'm surprised. Shao Kahn treated my head like a nail with a hammer..."

She chuckled, _"he still has his sense of humor. A good sign"_ she thought to herself. _What is this feeling I have though? Why have I been worried about him? He's just personal assassin for Edenia, only hired for our purposes. When have I grown close to him?"_ were her other thoughts. Then she thought of three words she never thought shed say to him.

"_I love him. Its true, I honestly love him."_ She wondered if he returned the feeling.

Her question was answered.

"You know… even though I was in a coma, I still had things to think about. I thought, and this was true, that when I would wake up, you would be there. And I kept asking myself how I have grown close to you… then I realized it, and I'm about to say three words I never thought I would say again..."

"Jade… I… I love you. I don't know why it took me this long to realize it, but I love you…" he wasn't sure if she returned the favor. But as soon as he looked into her green eyes, he knew.

"I love you too, Spectre."

He chuckled. _"Now, as soon as I can muster up the strength to stand up again, I can make my life better…" _he settled for a hug.

"Now, those were words I NEVER thought I would say again…"

"I know. I know…" she took off her veil and his and kissed him.

"_Things are getting better…"_ was the last thing he thought before falling unconscious again.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you, "Writer of the Void" for adding this story to your favorites.**

**i was pretty much running out of ideas at this point, and i wanted to finish the story. so here ya go. please, read and review? im starting to think this story sucks ass.**

* * *

><p>Part 6: Epilouge<p>

"_it sucks having to lay in bed for weeks" _was the main problem for what the doctor had recommended: don't do much moving for two weeks. He was lucky that he had Jade, and incredibly happy that he had someone that truly loved him again. After his skull decided to heal, he discovered that his neck would crack if he forcibly moved it to the right or left, which was how he announced his prescence after getting out of bed for the first time.

_*SNAP. SNAP.*_

"what the hell was that?" asked Kitana.

"Just me announcing my presence." Spectre chuckled.

"Well, you seem to be a lot more talkative. I wonder why?" was Jade's sarcastic remark.

"oh, you know why." Spectre smirked behind the veil.

"I bet I do."

"well, I bet you guys don't know how sad a day of today is for me though."

"whats so sad about today?" asked Kitana. "you're walking for the first time in two weeks."

"its been a year now. She's been dead for a year. Im going to visit her grave today, if you don't mind."

"I'll come with you!" said Jade,but Spectre immediately responded with "no, I'd rather do this by myself. Ill see you soon, then." He proceeded to walk out of the palace.

Having walked about a half hour to get to the gravesite, he looked at the stone lettering.

"_Kintara Olgamo. B. unknown date, savagely murdered on March 14__th__, 2011."_

Spectre bent down and put his hand on the grave. "Hello, Kintara. I hope you're listening. You know who Jade is, right? Well, she's the best woman I've ever met since your death. Were dating now. I wish you could've met her, but for obvious reasons you cant." He chuckled at that. _"even though shes dead and im mourning, I still have my sense of humor" _he thought. Spectre continued "im much better now than I was a year ago. You should see me. Im happy and actually enjoying life. I hope you're watching over me." He then left, with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Having came back, Spectre was being bored off his ass when Jade came into his room unannounced. "you need to meet Mileena." Was all she said before she left.

He got up, knowing who Mileena was. He left his room and saw her. He simply walked up to her, and shook her hand. By the way her eyes looked,having the look of "love at first sight in them, and the way the veil creased upwards when their hands touched, he knew. She liked him ,and was going to obsessively follow him. _"shit…"_ was his only thought when he rushed back to his room and locked himself in.

Jade came in a few minutes later. "why did you rush away from her when you shook her hand?" she questioned.

"because I could tell she wanted me." Was his response. "and there is no way in hell im going for THAT. I already have you." he smiled.

"don't worry. If she comes near you, I will personally shun her from the palce. She's come to live here."

"oh, just fucking great. Just as my life starts to turn around, I have a creeper living with me who has mental issues."

"I already discussed this with Kitana. She tries to get sexual with you, we ban her. Don't worry." She kissed him.

"Ill try, I guess…"


End file.
